Alone Together
by jj addict
Summary: How it could happen--Luke and Lorelai


I have nothing to do with the WB. Except I just love the dynamics of these two characters. I thank the real writers for giving them to us.  
  
Authors note: When Luke and Lorelai finally come together, I think it should be in a simple and natural way. Maybe something like this...  
  
ALONE TOGETHER  
  
Part One  
  
It was a warm and muggy night in Stars Hollow. Lorelai was home alone and bored! Rory had gone off to Yale ten days ago and Scott, her new boyfriend, was in San Francisco for three weeks attending some legal seminar. He had explained it all of course, but she had tuned him out fairly quickly. All she heard was that she would be totally alone for only the second time in her life. Freshmen at Yale were supposed to stay on campus the first three weeks. Rory was certainly being kept busy and seemed happy when ever she called. Lorelai decided since it was such a nice warm night she might as well go for a walk. There wouldn't be many more of these nights-fall was fast approaching.  
  
Luke was busy at the diner going over the monthly statements. It had been a busy night because the weather was so nice. He was glad to sit and enjoy the quiet. Nicole was in California for a seminar and wouldn't be back for weeks. He missed her but he needed this time to think about their relationship. They both had agreed to take this time apart to make some decisions. He really liked her but deep down he knew she just I wasn't the one. When he heard the bell on the door tinkle, he knew it could only be one person. That brought a smile to his face. He knew the rest of the evening would be anything but quiet!  
  
"Hi, Luke'  
  
" Hello yourself"  
  
"What are you doing out tonight all alone?" Luke had a feeling she was having Rory withdrawal. She had been really good with the separation but he knew she had some lonely nights. He was glad to be the one she confided in. He knew Sookie would be happy to listen but she was so wrapped up in her pregnancy.  
  
"Wandering the streets of Stars Hollow-trying to find any sign of life. And you are it, my friend!" Laughing that certain Lorelai way.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke, reaching for the pot  
  
"Of course!" Lorelai, grabbing the mug.  
  
"Why are you all alone tonight? Nicole working late?"  
  
"Nicole's in San Francisco at a legal seminar. She left last week"  
  
"She and Scott must be at the same one. He left a few days ago. Guess we are two free spirits all on our own for a while."  
  
Luke knew he didn't mind because he had a lot of thinking to do. But he was sure Lorelai was unhappy because she and Scott were just getting to know each other. He never thought he would see the day when both he and Lorelai were dating attorneys. Attorneys with the same New York firm at that. Both very nice people but certainly very different from he and Lorelai. He wondered if she ever had the same questions he did.  
  
"Guess we won't be having many more nights like this. I've been busy in the diner all day. I think everyone in the whole town was here sometime today. How about I walk you home? Never know who might be lurking out there-maybe Kirks's mother let him out tonight I could sure use the fresh air. A little walk, some good conversation...some conversation."  
  
"Hey! I think I should be offended." Lorelai, laughing again  
  
"Just teasing, seeing if the coffee kicked in yet!" Luke, laughing right back.  
  
It was a very short walk to Lorelais'. They had found plenty to talk about and before they knew it they were walking up her steps.  
  
"Luke, how about a beer? We can sit on the porch and enjoy this late summer night?"  
  
"That sounds great. I'm in no hurry to get back. This is one great night, the moon is full and the stars are clear and bright. I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere but Stars Hollow. "The company's not bad either."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. I'll be right back. I guess I get to wait on you for a change."  
  
Lorelai went into the house thinking the full moon must be casting a spell on monosyllable man. On her way to the frig, she looked at the rooms she couldn't wait to escape earlier. They seemed different somehow, and so did she. She immediately knew the reason-her time with Luke. He always had a way of making her feel better. She wondered if she would ever have that with Scott or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Luke sat on Lorelai's porch. He sure loved this house. He should, he had done enough work on it over the years. Everything about it screamed Lorelai. Every piece of furniture, every lamp, even the crazy dishes,,,, He often thought he would like an old fashioned house just like this. He certainly couldn't see Nicole in this type of house. Her apartment in New York was perfect. It felt more like a showroom than a home. And children, he could seem them playing in a yard like this. Never in that spotless, sterile apartment in New York. Not that he knew for sure he would ever have children. He and Nicole had talked about it once and the thought didn't exactly thrill her. And he wasn't getting any younger.  
  
Lorelai observed Luke as she was coming out with the beers. "Gee, Luke, you sure look lost in thought. Everything OK? Nicole, Jess, the diner?"  
  
"Sure. I was just thinking how comfortable you have made this house. I always feel at home here. Rory was a lucky girl growing up here with you. You did a great job with her and your life too. You should be very proud. I'm glad I was around to watch."  
  
"Thank you again, Luke. Wow, it's been a great night so far, keep it up. You seem to be having some deep thoughts. Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener. I hope you know that we are "that" kind of friends."  
  
"If there is one thing I know for sure Lorelai, it is that we are very good friends. Friends who can talk about almost anything. But I have to deal with this all by myself. It's something only I can figure out. You help just by being here-believe that"  
  
"OK Just so you know I will always be here for you. The way you always seem to be here for me. You were a big help with Rory, and this house, whenever I needed you. Not to mention Richard and Emily! You sure put up with a lot! I owe you big time."  
  
Both of them sat on the porch, thinking about the exchange that had just taken place. They both felt very happy and connected at that moment. It had been a long and trusting relationship. A couple huge hurdles along the way, but somehow that had made the friendship stronger.  
  
It had become a very special night. They had talked about everything and nothing. Two friends hanging out and having a great time. It had been awhile since they had spent any time alone together. Something or someone was always getting in the way. Before they knew it, it was two in the morning.  
  
"Lorelai, look at the time. I should go. Babette will have a lot to talk about tomorrow. It's been fun. I haven't had such a relaxed night in a long time. Thanks for everything and the all too many beers!"  
  
"I can't believe how late it is. I was a great night for me too. Good time with a good friend. I have a feeling it was just what we both needed. Guess I'll see you tomorrow for coffee!"  
  
"Some things never change" Luke shaking his head as he went down the steps..  
  
Lorelai walked beside him and reached up to give him a quick hug. She knew it was late but she really wasn't ready for him to leave. It had been such a good evening and she was feeling-she didn't know what she was feeling. She did know that hug felt very warm and nice. That was Luke, warm and nice. But only she and Rory knew that.  
  
Luke didn't want to leave. It was late and he thought he should. He was feeling really content and happy. He wished he could feel this way with Nicole. He now knew for sure what his decision would be. It had come easily after this evening with Lorelai. He wasn't surprised when Lorelai hugged him. She was such a warm friendly person. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Well, not really..  
  
Luke walked back to the diner, deep in thought. He was feeling better about everything in his life. Ready to take on what ever the future had in store.  
  
Lorelai tried to sleep. Her thoughts were all over the place-- Rory, Scott, her future and now Luke. Somehow this night had changed everything. Why, exactly, was beyond her at the moment.  
  
Neither Luke nor Lorelai got much sleep that night. Thoughts surrounded both of them and neither could figure it all out. They both chalked it up to the full moon and the beer.  
  
Part Two  
  
The next day Luke was so busy at the diner he didn't have much time to think about the things that had kept him up most of the night. Even when Lorelai came in for her daily fix, there was just time for a quick good morning. She had slept late and really needed to get to the new inn. She promised to come by for dinner and was on her way.  
  
The day flew by for both of them. Before she knew it, it was time to head back to the diner. She had talked to Rory and Scott. She was feeling especially good about Rory. She seemed to be adjusting well and she had plans to go to her first freshmen mixer. Scott was very busy and couldn't talk long. Lorelai was surprised that she really didn't mind.  
  
Luke didn't call Nicole. He wasn't ready for that conversation yet. He knew exactly what he was going to say but he didn't want it to be over the phone. He really did like her and had enjoyed their times together. She had been good for him, getting him back out in the dating world again.  
  
"Hey, Luke"  
  
"Back at you. How was your day? Sookie driving you crazy yet? Or is it the other way around?"  
  
"Very funny, wise guy. We are a very compatible pair. The craziness is mutual!"  
  
"I can see that. What was I thinking..."  
  
"I'm starving. Got any suggestions? I feel a need for some changes in my life."  
  
Luke looked at her and wondered just what that meant. He had a feeling it had little to do with food. She must be feeling the same way I am. Boy, we are quite a pair!  
  
"Lorelai, Caesar is closing the diner tonight. How about we take a night away from Stars Hollow? A road trip to Hartford and someplace new for dinner, it'll be fun. I need to get away and we both have to eat."  
  
Loelai laughed. "Fun and a road trip-where is Luke and what have you done with him? Those words would never come out of his mouth!"  
  
"Very funny. I have a fun side. I am a man with many sides-you just missed that somehow. Let me introduce you to this Luke."  
  
"Hey, I'm always ready to meet new people. Especially one that will feed me and supply the coffee! Hartford it is. We don't have to stop by the Gilmore's, right? "Cause if we do, I'm going to Al's for dinner. You're not the only game in town, mister!"  
  
"Whatever. No other stops, just dinner. Unless..we could catch a movie. Anything you have been wanting to see?"  
  
"Now I know someone has taken Luke and left you in his place."  
  
"Lorelai, give me a break. I am capable of showing you a very nice time. I am more than Luke the diner man, the supplier of coffee. Let's get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
Part Three  
  
Lorelai was happy that Luke had thought of this. It sure was a nice change to be away from Stars Hollow with Luke. A drive in his new SUV, fighting over which station to listen to--she won, of course-and Hartford for a fun evening. Fun evening with Luke, who would have thought.  
  
Luke liked having Lorelai along for the drive, even if she had to control the radio. It was nice to get away. It was nice to be with her. She was a lot more fun than Nicole and a lot scarier. You never knew what she might do or say. Just what he needed right now.  
  
The evening was wonderful. Dinner was great. They both got the other to try something new. He even shared her gooey dessert. There was a miner problem agreeing on a movie. But the romantic comedy made them both laugh. The story was a little unlikely, but it was great entertainment. All too soon, they were back on the road. It was good to be home and again she asked Luke to stay awhile. He was hoping she would. Neither really wanted to alone just yet.  
  
"I apologize Luke. You really do know how to have fun. I had a great time. You've got the magic touch mister!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. Dinner and a movie is a pretty standard evening. That movie was a little silly but it sure kept me laughing. That poor guy didn't have a clue how to deal with that woman. She reminded me of someone.."  
  
"Who, anyone I know? Must be someone I don't know---wait a minute---you can't possibly think that I am anything like her."  
  
"No, of course not, Lorelai. Luke smirked.  
  
Both sat in silence, thinking about the last couple of days. Good friends sharing another late summer evening, not having to entertain each other. The moon and stars brought comfort and contentment, or so they told themselves.  
  
"Luke, penny for your thoughts-or is it a dime now?"  
  
"More like a quarter!". I was just thinking that I have had a nice couple of days. The diner has been busy but the nights have been relaxed and enjoyable. I haven't had that in a while. I've been dressing up and running to New York, meeting parents and new people, going to plays and office parties. When I really just wanted to be here living my simple life, doing my everyday things. I am my happiest doing simple things like we did tonight."  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment. "Boy, do we think alike. I was thinking pretty much the same thing. Jeans, fun tee shirts, beer on the front porch- that's the life! Occasional trips to Hartford, that do not include Richard and Emily. As much as I miss Rory, I know that she is where she is supposed to be. Getting on with her life, and making me get on with my own. Sookie and the new baby and our new inn. Not the whole package, but almost."  
  
"You will have it, Lorelai.. It all seems to be coming together. I think both of our lives are changing pretty quickly here. It's going to be a challenge to keep up. I miss Jess but he needs to get to know his dad. I'm getting used to living alone again, I don't miss the parental stuff although it did make me wonder what it would be like to be a parent. Start from scratch and hopefully do it right."  
  
"Don't get too used to it, Nicole may not like that! Of course, with her there are fringe benefits! And those benefits could make that parental thing happen for real. I think you'd make a great dad, not sure about the husband part."  
  
"It's not going to happen with Nicole. We are just too different. She wants a career and the perfect husband and house. I want a fun loving wife and maybe kids. An old house, I can curse every time I have to fix something. Lots of summer nights on a porch like this and winter nights in front of a fire. Growing old with someone that wants me for me and doesn't mind living in this crazy town. Think that's asking too much? I'm not getting any younger, running out of time here."  
  
"It will happen for you too. I'm sorry about Nicole. I thought for sure that you were off the market. Her loss, she doesn't know what she's giving up. Most women would kill for a guy like you. You are loyal, trustworthy and good to have around. You have potential, just need some training."  
  
"I would say thank you but I think you just described a family dog."  
  
"Sorry, but all men need to be trained. It's a woman's lot in life to tame the macho male and make him worthy."  
  
"You think you would be a piece of cake to live with? Lorelai, give me a break! I don't know how Rory did it all these years. She deserves the Purple Heart for service above and beyond."  
  
"And it was going so well. OK, we both would be hard cases to crack. But with the right person, it would be worth it, right?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes.  
  
"With the right person, sure. It's finding that person, the one that can put up with all your crap. I think we've had this discussion before."  
  
"Yes, I thought it was starting to sound familiar. You know that talk was a major factor in my running from Max. You and my mom were the ones that made me rethink that decision. Thanks, by the way. He is a wonderful man, just not the one for me."  
  
"I didn't know that. I know what I said but what did she have to add? I can't believe you listened to anything she had to say."  
  
"Shocking, huh? Actually, I listened because it wasn't advice, it was just a comment she made that got me thinking. Thinking that this was about the rest of my life. I wasn't ready to decide the rest of my life just then."  
  
"Smart woman, your mom. Giving advice with just a random comment."  
  
"Not so fast, buddy. This is the woman that thinks that you and I will end up together, along with the rest of the town. I'm sure they've been making bets for years."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Your mom thinks that? And the town too?  
  
"Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie even Rory."  
  
Luke added, "Rachel, Nicole and Jess.."  
  
"You've been hearing it too. Rachel, really?"  
  
"Sure that's why she left."  
  
"Wow. Why didn't you tell me? I could have talked to her."  
  
"I tried to tell you once but it was too late..'  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah" Luke replied softly.  
  
"Luke, do you think these people are right? Has it been right in front of us all of this time?"  
  
"I tried to ignore it because I sure didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. It has been one of the best parts of my life. But the last few days have made me realize a lot of things. Maybe being friends is not enough for you and I-at least for me. I think I want more. I have always admired your life and laughed at the way you went about it. Deep down, I think I have always wanted to share it with you, be a part of it. And I have in a way. But now, what do you think?.could there be more? Could we live and love together.share this crazy life in this crazy town.make all of these people right? I think it has been right in front of us but the timing wasn't right. But now.?"  
  
Lorelai had been listening and watching Luke pour out all of these feelings. Agreeing silently, wondering how she had been so blind. How they had been so blind. He was right, the timing had always been wrong. But now, suddenly she knew the answer.  
  
He looked at her, and he knew it too.  
  
Here they were, sitting side by side, declaring some sort of love for each other. Both scared to death but ready to take a chance, a big chance but one that had to be taken. The look that was exchanged spared no thoughts or feelings. It had suddenly hit them like a ton of bricks. They were really going to do this. And it felt so right.  
  
Lorelai reached over and gave him a hug. He pulled her close and held her tight. No words were spoken, they weren't needed. They both knew exactly how the other felt. The hug lead into a very special kiss. A kiss that turned into several more very special kisses. Kisses that changed a special friendship into something that surprised both of them. Something that answered a lot of questions that both had had for years. A new beginning for two very special people, with similar wants and needs. Stars Hollow would never be the same. And neither would these two people. Over the next few months, these two would discover what they had been looking for their entire adult lives. Maybe, there would be kids playing in that yard after all---coffee loving, flannel clad and deeply loved.  
  
Part Four  
  
Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Nicole and Scott had just run into each other. They were having a hot debate over some new case the firm had just picked up. One they would be working very closely together on-one that would also change their lives-they just didn't know it yet. Nicole had come to the same decision that Luke had. They were just not right for each other. She was glad she had met him and would never forget him. She hoped that maybe he and Lorelai would someday see what was right before them  
  
Rory was at a freshmen mixer that night. She was talking with a nice guy she had just met about being home sick. He was hoping he could help her get over all of that. Maybe in time-funny what a full moon can do. Pretty spectacular too!! 


End file.
